New Kid On THe Block
by agentwhite
Summary: A gifted youth is brought into the BPRD after being attacked and being discoverd on having paranormal ablities.
1. Chapter 1: Dog Pack Attack

Title: New kid On The Block

Author: bprdagent

Fandom: Hellboy

Characters: Hellboy, Professor Broom, Liz, Abe, Manning and OC (Max).

Slash, het or gen: Gen

Rating: K+

Warnings: none

Summary: A gifted youth is brought into the BPRD.

Disclaimer: The characters are not my own except for the character Max. Hellboy and his world belong to Dark Horse books, Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios. I am just borrowing them for awhile.

A/N: The story starts about a month before Broom dies and then finishes off after he dies. But john is there a little early. I would like to give special thanks to a good friend of mine for helping me with this story. Her screen name is Missfae and I wouldn't have gotten any of this story without her.

**Part One Dog Pack Attack**

The sky was cloudy the air was cool. It was just another September day.

Tick tock tick tock. It was first period and Max was sitting in the back of the classroom looking at the clock through his black wavy hair, watching as the minutes ticked by to the end of the period. Ms. Bines, his teacher, a young blond woman in her twenties was giving a lecture on the Great Depression in front of the class, but he wasn't paying attention. All that mattered to him was to get out of the dim, dreary classroom and get through the day to go home. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his teacher ask him a question.

"Mr. Demone," she said calmly, but there no answer. "Mr. Demone." And still no answer. "Mr. Demone!" she yelled, getting fed thinking why she puts up with his inconsiderate behavior.

Startled, he turned his head, looking at her sheepishly with wide brown eyes. "Yes?"

"Now that I've got your attention, "she said looking at him pointedly. "Who was the president during the Great Depression?"

"Umm... well…" he blinked, trying to remember what the lecture had been about.

"Well?" asked Ms. Bines, crossing her arms and raising her eye brow.

"Umm…it was…" but before he could answer he was cut off by a loud high pitched scream coming from outside of the classroom.

Just then everyone in class turned their heads. A pack of ugly, drooling dog creatures were silently entering the doorway. The creatures were about five times the regular size of a normal dog, with dark slick black fur, huge muscles, sharp teeth and claws, and bright red glowing eyes.

Frozen with fear and disbelief, all everyone could do was stare at the creatures until one of the girls let out a loud scream. And with that everyone panicked, falling over each other running for the back door. Most of the students escaped, but a few were trapped including Max when one of the dog creatures ran with incredible speed to block the back door. As the creatures started to close in on the remaining students, Max looked around the classroom for a way to get the others to safety. He noticed the storage closet and decides to make his movie. Grabbing a wooden broom that was leaning on the wall, he held it in a defensive stance.

"Everyone, when I say so I need you to move as fast as you can to the storage closet. Get in there, and lock the door behind you." Max's voice was low and calm.

"But what about you? Aren't you going to come with us?"whispered one of the girls trying not to cry.

"No, I'm going to try to keep those things away from you while you get into the closet." Max whispered back.

"But-"

"No buts, now go!" he yelled.

And with that, the other students ran frantically for the closet with the creatures in full pursuit. Max used the broom to hold them back until they were safely in the closet. But one of the creatures leapt for one of the girls biting her hand causing her to scream in pain. Max turned swinging the broom hitting the creature across its head. With a yelp, it released the girl's hand giving her a chance to get to safety. As Max used the broom to defend himself against the advancing creatures, one of them took it in its mouth and broke it in two rendering it useless. Another dog creature lunged from behind catching his sleeve in its mouth ripping a peace off. Snarling, fangs dripping fetid saliva, the creatures kept advancing. Max, having nowhere to go found himself backed up into a corner, he was scared but stayed calm. Desperately he contemplated his options, and finding there was no other choice. He looked down at his hands then back up at the creatures and he knew what he had to do. Max raised his right arm straight out facing the creatures….then FLASH!


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Briefing

**Part Two Mission Briefing**

The attending agents were seated at a long table in one of the three conference rooms. Small , cold, dim, and a little depressing the room was nearly devoid of windows and had one means of egress. As they waited to be debriefed, it soon became obvious what the other agents thought of their new leader.

"I wonder what Manning wants now?" One of the agents asked rather disrespectfully.

"With him…who knows what it could be. Probably just something to "justify" the expense of having the lame duck bureau." The other man retorted.

Conversations continued until the loud clearing of a throat finally registered and as one, the agents turned to regard the owner of the noise.

The man stood within the doorway. He was tall; maybe 5'11 foot, and pale. Heavy bagged eyes that gave the man the appearance of a hound dog was set below a fringed pate. Stooped shoulder, he walked as if he carried the weight upon his shoulders. His three-piece suit was as impeccable as the expensive Cuban cigars that he favored. Striding into the room, he loudly announced,

"Gentleman and others…" a glance to Hellboy and Abe, "your attention please!"

One by one the cacophony settled into a dull roar.

When silence finally reigned, Manning began, "I have called you here for your next mission. The folders in front of you contain the following information." He paused to give the others a chance to open their folders. All of the agents complied, except Hellboy. Manning looked up at the 6'8 foot 210 pounds of red demon and sighed. His specially made, heavy duty chair tilted dangerously back on the two rear legs, Hellboy sat with his legs crossed at the ankles and resting on the table in front of him. His head was down with his chin on his chest looking for all the world as if he was ready to take a nap.

"Red…" John whispered furiously, "… pay attention."

Hellboy grunted but straightened up. Inhaling deeply, Manning continued, " about two hours at 8:49 this morning a class of high school students at Wake Hill High of Camarillo California were attacked by a pack of wild dogs."

"Were any of the students killed?" asked Abe perusing the mission file.

Manning scanned the report, "Hmmm, it says here that only one girl was injured."

Hellboy groused, "Since when did we become animal control? Why can't the local authorities handle it?"

Abe turned to Hellboy. Abe or Abraham Sapien, the thin blue-skinned fishman was discovered alive in a secret chamber of St. Trinian's Foundling Hospital in Washington. His gentle voice replied,

"Red… according to the file these aren't any ordinary dogs. They seem to be genetically enhanced."

Manning watched as Hellboy opened the file and looked at the pictures of the creatures.

"Cute." He huffed, "So what we are going to go there and hunt them down?"

"No they are already reported dead." Manning answered

"Then why do we have to go? Just call for a cleanup crew and create a cover up. That is your specialty after all, isn't it?" Hellboy grinned.

With a hard stare Manning replied, "Because they were killed by a fifteen year old boy reportedly with a broom stick."

"Witnesses?" Abe asked

Manning faced him, "It's in the report."

"Ah yes… "Abe replied without guile. "Here we are. Witnesses reported that the creatures walked on the schools grounds and entered a classroom. From there they trapped six students inside. One of them, a 15 year old boy named Maxwell Demone, held off the creatures while the others took refuge in a storage closet." He paused, "this is interesting…supposedly, he killed the creatures without sustaining any injury."

"What!? Okay, Manning there's something wrong with this picture. Look at these photos." Hellboy slaps down the pictures of Max and the creatures on the table, "this kid couldn't even kill one of these things …especially with a broom."

"Also there appears to be a large circular wound and charring on all of the creatures. A broom stick can't cause that." Abe added.

"I know that's why I'm sending you two to investigate and question the kid yourselves. He seems to be withholding information, and I need you to find out what it is." Manning looked at Hellboy

"Do we know anything about the boy?" Abe was still looking at the pictures.

Manning shook his head, "Only what's in the file. His name is Maxwell Demone, caucasian, age 15, height 5'10, weight 175 pounds, black hair brown eyes, a good student, no criminal record…"

"So we pretty much have nothing that would help us."Interrupted Hellboy.

"Unfortunately no." Manning's said grudgingly.

"When will we be leaving?" Asked Abe.

"In less than 30 minutes." Manning answered.

"Will any other agents be joining us?" Abe looked at Manning.

"Just a couple, Agents Diaz and agent Wilson."

At that moment, Broom entered. "And I believe that I will accompany you on this mission."

"Father." Hellboy looked up the surprise evident in his face.

"I don't think it would be necessary for you to accompany Hellboy on this mission." Manning said as he turned to face Broom.

"I have to disagree." Abe interjected. Manning nodded for him to continue. "I think the boy would be frightened or at the least surprised if only Red and I went to question him. I feel that Professor Broom may be the calming factor that may make the difference in whether or not he is willing to cooperate."

Manning frowned. He hated sending Broom on these missions because he felt that it made him appear as if he couldn't handle his team. But he trusted Abe's wisdom in such cases so he reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, but take Myers with you." Manning looked at Myers, "he's young and if Broom fails to reach the boy then maybe Myers can try."

Hellboy slapped Myers on the back, almost knocking the young agent down and grinned. "Sure as one Boy Scout to another, Myers may bond with the kid." Hellboy stood up and walked out of the room.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that Maxwell was never a Boy scout." Myers mumbled as he followed Hellboy out the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Going To School

**Part Three Going To School**

Twilight had begun to set by the time the plain white van lumbered its way down the street to Wake Hill High. If any civilian had been out that late, they would have never guessed that such an unobtrusive van carried such important and otherworldly personnel.

Silently it crawled along until it ground to a stop in front of the gates of the school. Hellboy sat in the back of the vehicle, tapping his tail on the floor and thinking of better things he could be doing at the moment. Professor Broom cleared his throat, interrupting the demon's thoughts. "Abe are you getting any type of reading?"

All watched as Abe extended his right hand, fingers splayed as he concentrated. The icthyo-sapien frowned. "Hmm.....I don't seem to be picking up anything out of the ordinary at the moment."

"Thank you," Broom murmured calmly as Hellboy harrumphed and crossed his arms across his chest, "Maybe you're just getting old, Blue."

"Perhaps…" Abe replied, adjusting the breathing apparatus surrounding his gills. He was used to HB's moods and posturings and took no offence. However, as they followed Broom and John out of the van, he pulled Hellboy aside, "Red, please…I know you think this to be a waste of time but the Professor feels there's something to this young man."

"Are ya tryin' ta say that I would do anythin' to intimidate the kid?" the demon demanded, sounding much like a five-year-old.

Abe put a hand on Hellboy's shoulder. "Red," he sighed, "just behave yourself tonight. Please?"

Hellboy simply grunted, but Abe recognized the acquiescence and relaxed.

At that moment a man approached. His hair was bright red and topped a broad face containing piercing green eyes. Dressed in a black suit he exuded power and command. As he neared he stuck out his hand. "I'm Agent Wilson, one of my men has just informed me of your arrival." He glanced over at Hellboy and Abe. "We've been expecting you."

Broom smiled accepting the offered hand. "I'm Professor Broom director of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense."

Wilson nodded gesturing to the school. "If you would all come with me I'll show you the crime scene." Everyone nodded and followed the agent as he led them to the classroom where the incident had happened.

On their way to the classroom they passed the schools office and as they passed everyone herd an angry voice coming from the office.

"Look I've been here for over nine hours. You can't keep me here… I've done nothing wrong."

"Sounds like someone's not happy." Hellboy quipped smirking.

Wilson looked behind him to Hellboy. "That's Mr. Demone the one we were told to hold for you to interrogate." Hellboy nodded glancing back at the office. 'Great just what I need. A pissed off teenager.' He thought following Agent Wilson.

When they got to the room Broom turned to the itchyo-sapien. "Abe if you please can you read the area?" Abe nodded and went to work placing a hand on various objects.

Hellboy and John walked around the room looking at the dozen of dead bodies of what seemed to be dogs. John kneeled down in front of one that had a chunk of flesh missing from its chest.

John looked up to Abe "hey Abe can you come over here and take a look at this?" he asked pointing to the body.

Abe nodded and came over to him kneeling down to the body. He placed his hand over the wound and concentrated. John looked to him. "are you picking up anything?"

Abe looked up. "This was once a normal dog before touched by a demonic power."

Broom came up behind Abe. "Is that all that you can sense?"

Abe shook his head. "No there is a type of energy here that is not from the creatures. An energy that I can not determine what it is." Abe closed his eyes concentrating. "There is also a sense of fear, hunger, and…" he pauses opening his eyes. "purpose…I sense purpose." He turns to Broom. "Professor. These creatures did not attack randomly, they were intentionally sent here."

Broom nodded patting Abe's shoulder. "thank you Abe." After that a silence enveloped the room.

"Right!" Hellboy says breaking the silence, "Let's go see what the kid has ta say." With that he turned striding towards the exit heading for the schools office with John at his heels trying to talk sense into him.

Broom chuckled to himself, "Some things never change."

* * *

Hey guys, yea im sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter up. I just haven't been feeling Hellboy for a while. But today well it's raining im stuck inside and i thought I would give it a shot again. I hope that you liked this chapter and hopefuly it wont take me as long to post another. Please Please review. In my book reviews make the world go round. Oh after thought. if you like x-men logan/remy fics i got those too. so go and read them. if not then dont bother. just wanted to let yall know. :) just hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Oh another after thought. if anyone has any ideas or suggestions for this story please feel free to email me. Ok bye till the next chapter.

-bprdagent

"everyone has a story but they just don't know it yet and if someone asks me how mines going to end I am going to say happy"


	4. Chapter 4: The Meet And Greet

Yes! He is alive! Lol, sorry for anyone who was crazy enough to wait for this. Just havent been in the mood lately to write, but now here you go the newest chapter. Have fun ^^

**

* * *

**

**The Meet And Greet**

Max leaned against a wall in the principal's office looking out the window watching the sun as it was setting. He sighed fiddling with the zipper on his jacket and glanced over to the clock seeing that he had been in that office waiting for over nine hours now. All that he wanted to do was to see his parents who he was told were waiting at the police station, go home, watch some TV, and forget that what had happened earlier that day had never happened, but he had to wait for some specialists to come and question him even after he had been questioned before by the police. He started to pace back and forth glancing at the agent who was standing in front of the door that was assigned to watch him. Max stopped in front of the agent and crossed his arms. "Look I've been here for over nine hours. You can't keep me here… I've done nothing wrong."

The agent looked down to him. "We know that you didn't do anything wrong, but you are going to stay here until the specialists get here to question you."

Max sighed closing his eyes. "But I've already been questioned. I was a victim in all this, and all I want to do now is go home."

The agent shook his head. "I'm sorry kid but orders are orders, and my orders were to keep you here for questioning. All that you have to do is wait here until the specialists arrive and question you. After that you can go home."

Max didn't want to stay there a minute longer, but he knew that there was no way of leaving without talking to these so called specialists. So he decided that all he had to do was tell them the same story he told the police before then he could go home. He sighed and nodded to the agent. * Fine but they better hurry up.*

The agent nodded. "They will be here shortly."

Max nodded and walked back over to the wall and leaned on it looking back out the window. He went over the story again in his head to make sure he'd say the same things he said to the police. 'I was in class, everything was normal then a girl screamed and the next thing I knew there were rabid dogs in the classroom. Most of the other kids got out, but myself and a few others got trapped inside. I got the other kids into a closet before the dogs could attack them and was lucky enough to beat the dogs to death with a broom stick…. Ok that should do it.' He thought to himself. He hoped that these specialists would believe him like the police did. If they found out what really happened he wouldn't know what he would do.

"So who are these specialists anyway? " Max asked not bothering to look back at the agent.

The agent was about to answer him when he was pushed forward by the opening door as someone was coming into the office. "Alright where the hell is that kid I'm supposed to talk to?" asked a gruff agitated voice.

Max's eyes narrowed at that name and he started turning around to face the owner of the voice. "I'm not a damn kid I'm…" He stopped talking and his eyes widened as his gaze set on a big red man with a stone hand and a tale.

Hellboy grinned seeing the shocked expression on Max's face. John finally caught up to Hellboy and got in front of him. "Red you were supposed to wait for me and the Professor to talk to him first."

Hellboy shrugged. "Call me impatient." He walked around John and went up to Max, crossing his arms. "Alright kid tell me what the hell happened and how you killed those creatures so I can go home to each my dinner, watch some TV, and go to sleep."

The young teen just blinked, gazing upon the red giant that stood before him. Max's mouth was agape, and he couldn't seem to form words from the surprise and shock. He had heard about this man. From the news reports, those videos and crazy articles on the net, and from the other kids at school. But now Hellboy himself was standing right in front of Max, and all the teen could do was gawk and stare at the demon.

Hellboy eyed the teen, and let out a low growl. He never liked it when people stared at him. It always ticked him off, and made him feel out of place because he wasn't normal. Hellboy then narrowed his eyes and leaned down, getting in Max's face. "Ya got somthin ta say boy, or are ya just gonna stare at me until I get really Impatient."

Max gulped and tried to move back, but a wall that was behind him prevented his escape. Hellboy moved in closer and growled. "Now…whats it gonna be?"

By that point, John moved in to get Hellboy away from the teen, but the demon was already backing away. Max gulped and let out a shaky breath. "Sorry… just…was a little shocked. I didn't know how to react."

Hellboy nodded and crossed his large arms over his barrel chest. "Alright kid whatever, just tell us what the hell really happened, and how those burn marks got onto the creatures."

Max took in a deep breath, feeling his whole body shiver from the sight of the red man. He then let the breath out slowly, and started to calm himself. "Ok…" Max let out a big sigh and looked up at the two agents standing before him. "This is what happened….."

* * *

Oh yes! A somewhat cliff hanger! I know now yall are probably mad now well sorry i thought that it would be a nice stopnig point ^^ . See you till next time. Oh and remember in my book reviews make the world go round ^^.

"Everyone has a story, but they jsut dont know it yet, and if someone asks me how mines going to end I'm going to say happy"


End file.
